governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Rajmahal (Jharkhand) Lok Sabha Constituency
Late Sh. Iswar Paul Marandi, a legendary leader, an icon of Jharkhand separate statehood movement, also a freedom fighter, popularly known as Iswar babu. Late Sh. Iswar Paul Marandi, a legendary leader, an icon of Jharkhand separate statehood movement, also a freedom fighter, popularly known as Iswar babu. DOB-15th December 1918 at Bara Simra, Dist. Godda, Jharkhand DOD- 7thAugust 1972 at New Delhi Education- At J. K. High School, Rajmahal Father- Late Sh. Chander Marandi Mother-Late Smt. Duli Elizabeth Murmu Brothers- 1. Late Sh. Shiv Marandi, 2. Late Sh. Gyan Marandi, 3. Late Sh. Henry Marandi, 4.Late Sh. Santlal Marandi Sisters- 1. Late Paulina Marandi, 2. Late Sirophina Marandi Marriage-with Smt. Bimla Balandina Murmu on May 23, 1946 Sons- 1. Late Sh. Jetha Jonathan Marandi and 2. Dr. Charles Marandi He was the Manjhi Baba of Vill. Bara Simra till 1962. Previously he was associated with Jharkhand party, member (i) District board, 1947-59,(ii) District Development Committee, Santalparganas since 1964, (iii) District Stipend Distribution Committee since 1962, (iv) Posts and Telegraphs Committee, Bhagalpur division, (v) P & T Regional Committee, Bihar Circle, since 1968, (vi) All block Development Committees in the constituency since 1962 to 1970, (vii) community Development Committee, Patna since 1964, (viii) Informal consultative committees of the Ministries of Education, Food and Agriculture, Community development and Co-operation since 1962 and (ix) Distrcit Khadi Board, Santal parganas since 1970: Director, Central Co-operative Bank, Godda, 1958-62; President, Stone Quarry Workers' Union, Pakur, Santalparganas since 1964; Vice-President, Gajadhar Smarak Nidhi, Gandhi Gram, Godda, Santalparganas since January, 1971; Secretary, Lalmatia High school, santalparganas since 1962; Member, Railway Consultative Committee, 1970; Member of Parliament from Rajmahal constituency from 1962-67, third Lok Sabha(Jharkhand Party), Fourth Lok Sabha, 1967- 1971(Congress party), Fifth Lok Sabha, 1971-till death, 7thAugust 1972(Congress party) He was closely associated with Late Sh. Jawaharlal Nehru, Late Smt. Indira Gandhi and Late Sh. Jaipal Singh Munda. He was very simple, honest, sincere and a dedicated person. Social activities- Organised ane High school at Lalmatia, one Kisan Library at Bara simra and several primary and night schools in Boarijore block; apart from assisting the poor, rendered assistance also to the officers in the development work of variuos Government Departments; organised a number of village Committees in the constituency; instrumental in getting Branch Post offices opened in the constituency and also a Branch office of State Bank of India at Rajmahal, Santalparganas. Hence to show their great respect to Late Sh. Iswar Marandi jee, the people of village Bara Simra when displaced and shifted by Rajmahal Coalfiled Limited (ECL, Godda), to the new site named it as Iswar Marandi Nagar. Iswar Marandi Nagar is the rehabilitated village of Vill. Bara Simra and inaugurated by the first Chief Minister of Jharkhand, Hon’ble Sh. Babulal Marandi jee on 8th April 2001 with the full consent of the villagers. The name of the rehabilitated village of Bara Simra as “Iswar Marandi Nagar” had already been endorsed by the Coal India Limited also. Though it could only be inaugurated in 2001 but the concept of Iswar Marandi Nagar was evolved in 1991 before the rehabilitation work was started at the new site. The village name as Iswar Marandi Nagar was written on the wall of pillars erected at the entry point of the Village and a sign board at hatia of Iswar Maradi Nagar during 1994 '''only, as soon as the shifting of the village Bara Simra to Iswar Marandi Nagar was completed. Hon’ble Sh. Kariya Munda jee also had visited and blessed this village on 22nd June 2003 at Iswar Marandi Nagar, while he was the Minister for Coal.' With immense effort and nourishment to '''Iswar Marandi Nagar', since the rehabilitation work started in 1991; became very good model village, developed by the ECL (CIL). Jharkhand Sociery, Delhi has also started a grand Jharkhandi cultural festival and a grand sports competetions on the birth anniversary of Late Sh. Iswar Marandi jee, i.e. on 15th of December every year since 2006. Dr. Charles Marandi, S/O Late Sh. Iswar Marandi jee and the General Secretary of the Jharkhand Society is thankful to all the Jharkhandis for their support and love to Late Sh. Iswar Marandi jee by spearding the message of Late Sh. Iswar Marandi jee.